The Video Parameter Set (VPS) has been added as metadata to describe the overall characteristics of coded video sequences, including the dependencies between temporal sublayers. The primary purpose of this is to enable the compatible extensibility of the standard in terms of signaling at the systems layer, e.g., when the base layer of a future extended scalable or multiview bitstream would need to be decodable by a legacy decoder, but for which additional information about the bitstream structure that is only relevant for the advanced decoder would be ignored.